


Twisted Roads

by BeObscene



Category: Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian Character, Non-Canon Relationship, stepdaughter, stepmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeObscene/pseuds/BeObscene
Summary: Bella didn't use to get along with her new mother Renee after her real mother passed, but now that her father is gone she is the only one she can turn to. Now they are driving across the country, bonding as they do and eventually much more. Contains some language and strong sexuality. Bella/Renee story. You've been warned! Please review!





	1. Chapter 1

"Bitch!", this was the word that a 12 year old Bella Swan used to describe her new mom Renee. It was after school and Bella was asked to help clean the attic, Bella didn't like this strange woman moving in and changing things. It was two years since she passed and Bella missed her greatly, she didn't trust Renee, she couldn't. She ran up the stairs and slammed bedroom door. Renee was ready to pull her hair out, Bella would always do this, whenever she politely asked her to give a hand or pick up after herself she would throw a hissy fit. Her father, Charlie would always tell her to give Renee a break but Bella wasn't hearing it.

"Bella Marie Swan, what did you say?", Charlie shouted on the other side of her door. He arrived home finding his distraught wife, he assured her that he would end this once and for all.

"Ground me, I don't care!"

"You are coming out of that room right this instant and apologize to your mother!"

"She's not my mother!"

"Bella, I will drag you out of that room right now!"

"What are you going to do, Dad, take me to jail?"

He opened the door, but not so much opened but forced, "Bella, you're not a little girl anymore, we can do this one of two ways." Bella was sat up in her bed, she looked down at the floor, she had always asked him why her and he said she made him happy, he still loved her mother, she meant a lot to him but she was gone and they both needed someone. He sat next to his daughter and looked down at her, "She's not trying to replace her. She's a good woman. You're a good kid, Bella, I know you."

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"I want you to tell her that and mean it, we can't do this anymore, I want everyone to get along. You never used that word before, I've never heard you call anyone that."

It was true, she had never used that word, or really swore at her age in fear of being punished, but that was the old her, the one who didn't have her world turned upside down. She agreed to leave her room quietly and go downstairs to talk to Renee. She had to take a couple deep breaths she really needed to psych herself up for this. Renee was sitting on the couch as if she had been waiting a long time, without looking directly at her, Bella sat next to her, her hair covering most of her face as if hiding away.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean it…I just…"

Renee moved some of her hair aside behind an ear to see her dark, haunting brown eyes and smiled, "Look, I know…it's tough but I'm doing the best that I can. I want us to be friends. You don't owe me anything, dear." She touched her hand, Bella looked into her bright eyes and came in for a hug. Things changed after that, Bella did begin to bond with her, even in her brattier teenage years. Things seemed to be going smoothly as the years passed, at least for a while.

Renee started the campfire around 7:30PM, the mosquitos were beginning to bite. A 17 year old Bella had a blanket wrapped around her, sitting on the ground Indian style as she watched the flames rise. Why did she drag her out here? Bella was beginning to resent her for this, almost out of the blue Renee had the wild idea for them to go out on the road, get both of their minds off things. She rented an RV and wouldn't take no for an answer; it was easy for her to do that seeing she had a job online writing columns. They both needed a vacation after what happened. Charlie didn't come home one day, they received the call about someone finding him in his police cruiser grasping at his chest, he had been dead for nearly three hours. It hit both women hard, neither of them could sleep for weeks, Bella missed school, Renee just couldn't find the urge to write, it was if they were both like zombies. 

"I'll do whatever I can for the both of us", Renee told Bella in an emotional hug, "we'll get by."

"You don't have to do it alone", Bella whispered.

Bella was freezing her butt off, she didn't want to be out in the open but she didn't like being in the RV that much either, she wasn't much of an outdoor's person. Neither of them really knew how to rough it, sure they lived in the country for most of their lives but they didn't have any survival skills when it came to being away from any major town or city; Bella was almost certain they would get attacked by a bear or something but Renee just kept telling her to be more optimistic.

"I have a First-Aid kit, don't worry about it, Bells."

"I have a bad feeling this is going to turn into 127 Hours somehow."

Renee laughed out loud, "I doubt it will ever come to that."

"I'm pretty sure a good woodsman or woodswoman needs to be prepared for anything, just saying."

"It's time to turn that frown upside down", Bella cringed at just how hard she was trying with that kind of joke, "Look, let's make smores and cook marshmallows."  
"Why?"

Renee spoke honestly, "Because it's what he would have wanted."

Bella did realize this would have meant a lot to her father, just the two of them carrying on and getting along. She took out the box of graham crackers.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hot day, Bella was walking in an open field, the sun was shining right on her, everything seemed perfect, maybe a little too perfect. She felt the ground shake and and landed flat on her ass. She tried to stand up but again the ground shook, she heard traffic but she was nowhere near a road. She realized that this was a dream and she was being forced awake by the bumpy, jerky ride in the RV. She rubbed her eyes and saw Renee sitting up front in the driver's seat, she wasn't sure what time it was, probably way too early to be on the road.

Bella found balance and walked up to the passenger seat, she noticed Renee was wearing a cowboy hat, "Where are we?"

"We just passed the Tenessee border."

Bella saw the time on the radio, 6:30AM, no wonder she was so groggy, "Why are we on the road so early?"

"I thought we'd get an early start, do a little hiking."

"Hiking?", Bella wasn't sure if she was up for that, she didn't exactly have the proper shoes and she hated walking up hill.

Renee revealed a second cowboy hat on the floor next to her, "I got you one too."

Bella looked it over, she wasn't too sure, "You want people to think we're Texan or something?"

"I think our pale skin would give us away", Renee laughed. Bella couldn't help but stare at the short jean shorts her step mother wore, almost nothing left to the imagination, almost a little creepy; the flannel top she had on wasn't helping, she had a few too many buttons undone, revealing cleavage that Bella didn't like, she didn't want her parading herself out in front of people like that. "You should get into some shorts, Bells. Maybe try to get a little tan, I know that's what I plan on doing", she placed a hand on Bella's thigh, casually stroking it; Bella didn't want to show off much of her body, she didn't think she had the curves other girls had or the confidence.

"Okay. But I'm not wearing the kind of shorts you have on", she giggled.

Renee chuckled, "Well, you don't have to, I'm not forcing you, hon. Besides, what's wrong with the shorts I have on?"

Bella didn't know what to say, the right words to tell her but she was dressing provocatively, "Well, maybe not so revealing."

"Revealing?"

"Well, yeah…don't you think that's a bit much?"

"I don't know if you noticed but we're in the middle of a heat wave."Bella squirmed in her seat until they drove past an exit sign telling them that a store wasn't far off, "Can we stop for a minute?"

"Sure, something you need?"

"No, I just need to get some fresh air." Bella unbuckled quickly as Renee pulled into the busy front of the store which happened to look like it would belong in a hillbilly horror movie. She accidentally slammed the door getting out; it indeed was hot but not as bad as she expected, 10 or 15 degrees off. She didn't have a lot of money on her, she didn't have a job yet, maybe she could just wander inside of the store for a bit, just get enough time alone by herself. She flirted with the idea of running away, going back home to her bed and her friends but she knew deep down that she couldn't just abandon Renee like that.

"Hey, there girl!", Bella heard a male voice shout from behind her, she hoped he wasn't talking to her, "What's your name?" He walked up next to her, he was tall, clean-shaven, maybe in his late 20's. Bella just stared at him, unsure of what to say, "My name is John."

"Um, hello." 

"Where are you headed? I saw the Rv."

"I dunno, I guess just anywhere at the moment."

"Have you ever thought about modelling?"

Bella got a sudden sinking feeling, this was getting better by the second, this guy was most likely trying to abduct her and she was doing nothing to run away, "I'm 17."

"Don't matter. There's a lot of teen models."

"Look, I really don't have time, I should be getting back."

"Please, before you do just take my card", he handed her a pink business card which seemed a but odd, the smile he was giving her was also a little off putting, "Check out our website, you'll see that we run a pretty respectable business. You would feel right at home there." 

Bella didn't know what to say, some how this guy thought she would be good enough to model? But she looked so ordinary and plain. "Is that your mother driving the RV?"

"Step mom."

His eyebrows soared, "Oh, really? Interesting", Bella couldn't imagine what would be so interesting about that, everything this guy said, the way he said it was just strange, "She seems kind of familiar, has she done modelling before?"

Bella just smirked, it seemed weird to think of Renee modelling for anything, "No. No way."

"Maybe just bring it up to her, we consider anyone."

Bella walked back to the RV, she still had her eye on him. He just stood there with that smile, the name on the card read Jack Stiles CEO Destiny Modelling Agency. Was he for real?


	3. Chapter 3

Renee was just finishing up on her laptop when Bella came bad inside, "Oh, hey! I didn't think you were going to be that quick, did you get anything from the store?", she asked as she closed the laptop. 

Bella sat down and fastened her seatbelt in a hurry."I think we should get going."

Renee went back to the driver's seat, "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"There was some weird guy."

Renee turned and looked at her seriously for a moment, Bella looked very distraught. "Did he touch you? He didn't hurt you d..."

"No! No!", Bella interrupted, "He was just talking about a modelling agency and said I should audition or something."

Renee looked delighted, "Really?"

"Yeah, isn't that crazy?"

"Why would it be crazy?"

"Well, he can't be for real, I mean look at me", Bella looked Renee straight in the eye waiting for an answer.

"Bella, you're a beautiful young woman."

Bella scoffed, "I still look like a little girl, I don't even have very good skin."

"Bella, you're delusional, this man has perfectly good taste in women if you ask me. Did he mention a website?" 

Bella handed Renee the card and she got on her laptop which was left on the small kitchen table. "Just wait", she instructed Bella to wait in her seat as she logged on to the laptop.

"Why are you always so paranoid about your password, what do you have on there?"

"Bella, I just don't want you going on here with my credit card, who knows what you might find."

Bella laughed and then Renee found the website for Destiny Modelling, Bella was expecting a porn website but saw that it was pretty standard modelling, some did seem a little ertoic though. "You think I'm as pretty as these girls?"

"Bella, these girls seem a little fake, don't they? They're all done up like they're photoshopped. This girl looks like she starved herself for months."

"What do I have what any of these girls would want?"

"Well, you do have a nice ass", Renee smiled and giggled a little.

"Mom!", Bella exclaimed.

"What? I'm just saying!" Renee laughed hard as Bella hid her face in her hands, "You, know, I think that's the first I've heard you call me Mom in a while."

"Well, yeah, I think I have to remind you who you are", Bella laughed, her face was red now from the embarrassing word her step mom chose to use.

"What? I can't speak the truth?"

"But, I'm your daughter, isn't that a little weird? What if I said you had a great ass?"

"I don't know, do I?", Renee teased. Bella was trying to hold back her laughter, "I mean, I've got a big ass."

Bella was holding back tears as Renee stood up out of her seat and shook her big, round behind in front of her, "Please, no more!" she laughed, "This is so wrong!" She unbuckled her seatbelt and was making her way to the bathroom when she felt the firm slap of a hand on her right butt cheek. She fell over laughing, "What the hell?"

"Sorry!", Renee exclaimed, "I couldn't resist!"

"You are such a weirdo!", Bella collected herself and got into the bathroom, she had no idea that Renee would start driving then and there, "Dammit, Renee!"

About 20 minutes later they were hiking a trail, signs everywhere telling them not to litter or watch out for bears and poison ivy, thankfully the sky clouded over. Bella was afraid she was end up twisting an ankle tripping on a branch or stepping into an animal hole somewhere, she was accident prone after all so it was only a matter of time. Renee of course kept telling her that she was being ridiculous, if anything happened she was there to help; Bella wondered if something were to happen to Renee if she would even be capable of assisting her. What if she had to carry her back to the RV?

"I'm a weakling", Bella said as Renee led them through a section of branches blocking the path.

"What are you talking about, you've got some muscle on you, I've seen it. Besides, people can get a sudden jolt of adrenaline when someone they love is in danger. Like lifting a car off someone." 

Bella was briefly distracted, Renee's tight jeans complimented her large butt nicely; Bella had to admit, she was impressed as strange as it sounded, a little jealous even. "You got awfully quiet all of the sudden."

"Just looking at nature." Renee had an idea what Bella was looking at but decided not to say anything, that is until she heard Bella running up behind her and feeling her hand grab her left ass cheek hard, "You do have a great ass, Mom!", they both laughed, almost falling over. They heard someone clear their throat, they turned in surprise to see a family of four staring at them, the father was the one who cleared his throat, him and his wife, about 40, looked appalled, their son and daughter, 9 and 10 didn't know what to think they just had cold blank expressions.

"Um, hello!", Renee said aloud, she grabbed Bella's hand and ran further down the path.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Slow down!", Bella chased after Renee who was surprisingly fast. Despite being a stay at home mom for most of Bella's life, Renee showed some gymnastic like ability. Bella struggled to keep up with her on account of the branches in the way. Renee leaped on to a log, Bella wasn't expecting her to do that; she balanced on the log and jumped on a few rocks sticking out of the small stream, she made a perfect landing on the other side. Bella just stood there, almost speechless, "W-where have you learned that?"

"Well, I was on a track team in college and before that I did a lot of track and field", Bella looked at the obstacles she had passed, though they did seem fairly small, Bella was always easily impressed. "Want to give it a try?"

"Me? I'm way too uncoordinated for that", Bella laughed.

Renee stuck her arms out, "Come on, I'll catch you if you fall."

Bella couldn't help but take her offer, as ridiculous as it may have seemed, "Okay, but it's your fault if I break a leg." She stepped carefully on to the log, almost falling off, she had her arms stretched out to balance herself.

"You're doing great!", Renee called to her. Bella wasn't confident she would make the rocks, she thought she might slip and break her neck, "Don't give up now!" 

Bella took a deep breath and landed both feet on a rock, "Whoa", she was genuinely stunned she made that. The rest of the rocks were smaller so she stepped on one at a time, if only she knew the last rock was unstable. Like a complete klutz, Bella wobbled back and forth with arms waving in the air and landed in Renee's arms. 

"Got you!" They both laughed, Bella felt embarrassed, her face began turning red. Renee held her close, her hands on the small of her back, she was much stronger than she looked. Bella was thinking they were stuck in that position for a long, awkward time and she didn't want to get more attention from that family they encountered earlier. They got back on track, hiking for a while longer until they reached a picnic table. "It's so beautiful out here", Renee said as she looked around while drinking half of her water bottle.

"So, how much longer will we be doing this?", Bella questioned, she wasn't sure if she was going to survive all summer.

"Awe, don't tell me you're getting sick of me already."

"No, it's just…do you really have that much money to be doing this?"

"Well, as long as I have my computer, I'm fine." Renee had been successful at writing columns for a website over the years but as far as anyone knew it didn't make that much income, certainly not to support a single mother.

"Have you been working while we've been out here?"

"Bella, let me worry about it, okay? We have enough money, we're doing fine."

Something was bothering Bella deep down, it was like Renee was hiding something from her, something she was doing on her laptop that she didn't want out; she always kept Bella up to date on what she had been working on but these past several months she had been kept in the dark. 

"You're not doing anything illegal, right?"

Renee shook her head, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" For a moment she just sat there with her head resting on a hand while smiling at Bella.

"What is it?", Bella asked nervously.

"You are a beautiful young woman."

"What were you like when you were my age?"

"I think I was a lot like you actually."

Bella laughed, "You must have been really cool."

"Maybe not as cool as you", she checked her watch, "Let's head back, I want a shower before you use it."

As they both stood up from the picnic bench, Renee grabbed a hold of Bella, giving her a tight hug, "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"What, I can't give you a hug?"

"Just kind of surprised me."

"Doesn't it feel nice?"

"Yeah, it does feel nice", Bella said resting her head on her shoulder, it seemed to be just what she needed. Bella had her hands on the small of Renee's back, maybe she needed reassurance that she was being a good mom. "So, are we going to head back now or are we going to wait for that family to catch us?"

"Okay, I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little wet and wild.

Bella was exhausted, Renee had them going hiking and swimming the past two days and wasn't planning on venturing to another campsite any time soon. She was happy to at the very least have a shower in this rig of an RV. She turned on the shower head as she stripped.

"I don't want you using all the hot water again!", she heard Renee shout form the dining table.

"I'm not!", Bella shouted as she stepped in and closed the the glass shower door; she lathered her hair with some cheap shampoo she had bought at a convenience store. She thought she could hear the bathroom door open, "Mom?", she didn't open her eyes in fear of feeling the sting from the soap. The glass door opened and Bella found she was not alone, now things were getting creepy; she couldn't decide which was worse, an intruder or Renee barging in on her.

"My, my…", said Renee's voice.

Bella tried to cover her naked body, she turned her back to Renee, "What are you doing?"

"You spend so much time in here that I always end up with ice cold water!"

"I never use the hot water!", Bella exclaimed as cold water hit Renee's naked body.

"Well, I'm already here, now move, you're hugging all of it." Bella couldn't imagine anything more embarrassing than this, her step mother was in the shower naked with her; was her mind slipping? "Bella, I don't know what you were talking about, you have a fantastic body."

Bella laughed nervously, "Is that what you really came in here for?"

"You should see your ass from where I'm standing", Renee couldn't get over Bella's ass, she thought it looked incredible for a girl her age, she couldn't help herself from giving a feel. Bella gasped as Renee's wandering hands took hold of both cheeks. Bella turned around, her jaw wide open with shock. "Ha! I got you to turn around!" Bella exchanged in a laugh, she didn't even acknowledge the fact that Renee was as naked as she was, she was too shocked by the fact that she copped a feel.

"Hey! I thought you were done being weird."

"What? All I did was this", Renee squeezed Bella's ass again, a little harder this time. 

"Ah!"

"Sorry, it's just…I guess I'm a little jealous."

Bella really couldn't stay mad at her, she couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous this all was, "We're hardly the Gilmore Girls you know."

"I'm glad, I'm not too sure about those two they seem a little too close don't they?", Renee laughed, Bella just shook her head and smiled. "The water is really getting cold", said Renee as she shivered, it was the first time Bella noticed her naked breasts. Renee's nipples were rock hard, they were a dark shade of brown, darker than Bella's; her boobs were at least in the Ds and didn't sag too much, Bella thought she looked in great shape, she was after all somewhere in her late 30's. Renee wasn't sure what Bella was fixated on, was there something on her? Bella poked at one of her nipples, pushing it into her breast and watching it bounce out, she giggled, "What do you think you're doing, young lady?"

"Hey, you grabbed my ass twice, so why can't I touch you?", Bella laughed.

"I touched your ass, yes, but you touched my nipple."

"What's the difference?"

"A nipple is twice as offensive."

"Are you serious?", Bella was having a laughing fit, "You touched both of my ass cheeks twice and I only touched you with my finger."

Renee couldn't stop laughing at Bella's fake pouting, she leaned closer to her daughter, "Fine. Give them a squeeze."

Bella was ready to call her bluff, "Are you serious?"

"You seem awfully fond of them. Let's be even, use both hands."

Bella couldn't believe this, she tried to think about how they even got to this point. She bit her bottom lip, she was a bit scared to do this, were they both going too far with this little game? Bella's touched both water soaked breasts in her hands and gave Renee a crazy look, almost as if she was ready to devour them. She massaged the breasts with her soapy hands, she was surprised to hear the moans and other noises coming out of Renee's mouth. She liked the larger breasts, they were soft and welcoming to her, much bigger than she could ever dream to have, it looked like she was stuck with a perky set of B's.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm sure yours will grow in no time", Renee grinned.

"Hey!", Bella gave her a playful shove. Somewhere in the back of Bella's mind she wanted to know what it was like to have one of her step mother's boobs in her mouth, what it was like to suck and taste. "Okay, I'm getting out now, you're getting creepy", she had to get out of there, she told herself to keep moving but something tasty caught her eye. Renee's naked bubble butt was out for her to see, she licked her lips.

"I was hoping you'd get out of here!", Renee laughed.

"Nice bubble butt, Mom!", Bella said as Renee shut the glass door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella learns Renee's dark secret.

After having that little bit of awkwardness in the shower, Bella was ready to put it behind her, especially how excited it made her feel. She wasn't sure what got into Renee, she had been acting strange the whole trip but that was a bit much even for her. She looked for some supplies at a gas station, probably the worst pit stop they had made; weird odours, very provocative calendar spreads and very greasy looking customers. She decided to buy a bag of cashews for herself to snack on, there was nothing else there that looked very appetizing.

"Hey, that was fast", Renee said, back in her cowboy hat, "So what you get?" Bella held up the bag of cashews she was already eating. 

"Oh, I thought you would have gotten something like lunch."

"Everything in there looked like it had expired weeks ago", Bella sighed. Renee opened her mouth wide, Bella didn't clue in right away to what she was doing. She either wanted her to throw a cashew into her mouth or wanted a very awkward kiss. Bella took one cashew out of the bag and threw it her way, she couldn't help but laugh. The nut went right past her and hit the window.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Bella tried again only this one she threw hit Renee in the nose and landed on the floor.

"Okay, I've got this one!" She aimed and tossed the nut right dead center of Renee's cleavage. They both erupted into laughter.

"Nice, one!"

"It's not like I was doing that intentionally!", Bella exclaimed. There was only a few cashews left in the bag, Renee decided to let her try again, "Open wide!" She tossed the nut up high, bouncing off the roof and into Renee's agape mouth. "See, nothing but net."

"Oh, think you're hot stuff do you? Let's see you do it again", Renee was giving her a look like she didn't have what it took.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "You're on!" She took out the two remaining nut and tossed them up in the air. Renee had two within her bite for a send but one fell between her lap. She took the one between her lap and ate it.

"You got cocky, kid!"

Bella was liking that Renee at least for the moment was acting like her normal self, this trip didn't seem to drag as much as when it started. They were soon on the road again, there were some museums and gift shops that Renee wanted to check out, one about Bigfoot. Their trip would end soon and then it was back to their small town in that lonely house, their grieving would be over. Bella's birthday would be coming up, her friends would be going off to college while she was still trying to figure things out. It was the middle of the night, Bella thought she would go to sleep early knowing that Renee would be too excited and want to get an earlier start. Some loud bumping woke her up, it was coming from the bathroom, the only light on in the whole RV. She could swear she heard a male voice coming from the other side of that door. He wasn't speaking English and sounded very weird, calm and kind of raspy, like he was giving orders. 

Renee was no where to be seen. Was she in there? The door was open a crack, Bella wasn't sure if she should but she did anyway, she crept over and looked inside. What Bella saw couldn't have been more shocking, Renee had her laptop open on top of the sink and there was a man from another country masturbating on screen. Renee was twerking, yes she was shaking her ass for this guy, she had on only a thong. She was smiling at the man on screen, she didn't turn her head back to see Bella.

"Mom?!"

Renee looked back in shock to see her step daughter caught her doing something this nasty. The first thing she did was close her laptop. "Bella, calm down! Let me explain!" She tried to put her arms around Bella but she rejected, she ran out of there, out of the bathroom and out of the RV all together. "Bella! Come back!"

"Stay away from me!", Bella ran out into the night, Renee had no choice but to throw on a robe and go after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee comes clean.

Bella wasn't sure where she was going, she just knew she needed to escape. Renee had her large derierre in the air for some complete stranger, was she some kind of sex freak? She was standing at the edge of a lake, she found a large rock to sit on. It was the middle of the night and it was frightfully cold, Bella didn't realize it until she began to calm down; she only had her pjs on, she rubbed her arms for warmth, she could actually see her breath.

"Bella!", Renee ran over to her, the moonlight gave her away; she just sat there, motionless looking out at the still water. Renee sat next to her, Bella didn't look at her, she wasn't the same person she knew anymore, like an imposter. "Bella, please come back to the RV", Bella continued to ignore her, "Come on, honey, it's freezing out here." Bella saw how tight her house coat was on her, her breasts looked bigger, almost as if they were suffocating. At second glance she knew that was not hers. 

"You're wearing my house coat", she mumbled.

"What?", Renee looked down and realized she was right, her sleeves were too short, no wonder it felt weird. "That's me for you, I'm always messing up." Bella sighed, she didn't want to be talking to her after the bathroom incident. "You can yell at me if you want."

"Just tell me why", Bella turned to her with disappointment in her eyes, Renee knew she had lost a role model tonight, the older woman she thought she could look up to, her soul guardian. 

Renee didn't know how she could address this, she was so embarrassed, "I…Just know that this isn't easy for me…I haven't made a lot of money. If I could find another way I would but…it's been so hard lately."

"I could have gotten a job. Hell, a paper route or something if I knew things were this bad!"

"I owed so much money…things were difficult after your father…"

"But he left money."

"That's yours, I didn't want to touch it."

"So you thought stripping for fucking perverts on the internet was better?!", Bella scolded. 

"Please, it's not like that!", Renee was on the verge of tears.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"A few months…writing blogs just doesn't cut it anymore, Bells."

"I could strip, you could have asked me…A lot of dirty people out there."

"No, Bella! You have a bright future ahead of you, I don't want you doing this."

"What would Dad say about this?", Bella managed to silence her, Bella knew it stung. Renee looked down at the ground, she couldn't face her any longer. Bella saw what damage she had done, she wanted to take it back, "Hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled", she placed a hand on top of hers, "Let's go back." They stuck close together and walked back, every noise of rustling bushes and branches spooked them. "You know you're going to have to make this up to me somehow."

"Like what? You want money?", Renee was half serious Bella folded her arms and contemplated, "It's a start."

"I'll do anything to make it up to you." Bella couldn't help but pay close attention to her house coat on Renee, she liked watching her ass sway, as weird as it sounded, it made Bella feel a little dirty. 

"Buy me a unicorn."

Renee laughed, "If they were easy to find, don't you think I would have one?"

"A tattoo."

"Oh, hell no."

"What? Come on, it can be my birthday present." Renee looked alarmed, she ran up to the closed door to the RV and tugged at the door, "What?"

"I don't have the key, it's inside."

"Are you serious?" Renee wasn't sure what to do, she looked around on the ground for a rock to maybe break the window. "Wait, one of us can climb the ladder to the hatch on top." Bella was going to volunteer to climb the side ladder but realized the Renee wasn't wearing any panties under her coat, so she allowed Renee to go. Bella was beginning to scare herself, it wan't normal to be thinking of her stepmother that way, there had to be a reason fro these sudden urges, hopefully Renee had enough money for a psychiatrist. As Renee climbed the ladder, Bella could see her bare ass, likely freezing cold, she could't look away

."Almost there." Bella cleared her throat, Renee looked down to see Bella smiling with a set of keys in her hand, "Look what I found." They both laughed it off and went inside to sleep. "We'll talk more in the morning", Renee planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

"You owe me, remember." Renee was just about to go back into the bathroom when she decided to address something, "Oh and I'm not stripping. I'm twerking."

Bella wasn't sure why but it did sound a lot better than what she thought, it still seemed degrading, maybe she could teach her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little complicated.

Bella woke up, still feeling tired, probably because of her little run to the lake in the middle of the night. Renee had a plate waiting for her for breakfast. Bella hoped to put everything that happened the night before behind her, it almost seemed like a bad dream now. Renee told her she wouldn't do anymore live performances online, she was still going to twerk, there were so many stories about how women quit their jobs to twerk for a living and there was a sudden demand for Milfs. "Are you ok this morning?"

"Yeah", Bella smiled, "I had a dream, it was interesting."

"Oh?"

"I was wearing a wedding dress, walking up an aisle."

"Oh, wow!"

"But I wasn't the only bride. You were standing beside me."

"A double wedding?", Renee smiled wide, "Bella, that would be so wonderful!"

"I never thought I was exactly the marrying type."

"What do you mean? Don't you want to get married?"

"I don't know…someday I guess."

"Well, I guess there is no rush, you are still a young woman. You can do anything you want, I won't push you."

"I know", Bella laughed.

"I have an idea after you're finished eating."

"Not more hiking."

"No. Just finish up and I'll show you." Bella had no idea what she had up her sleeve, once she finished her omelet Renee said something that would haunt her even to this day, "Take your pants off."

"What?", Bella heard Renee say this so bluntly and with such a straight face.

"Your pants. Take them off."

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm going to teach you how to twerk." Bella laughed, she was serious about this but it seemed so funny. Bella got out of her jeans dropping them to the floor, "What, no thong?"

"I'm not one to wear thongs." 

"Well, you still have some ass showing so that's good", Renee fought back the urge to spank her luscious booty. Bella was instructed to lean forward against the arm of the pull out couch, sticking her ass up in the air.

"I'm not going to be able to bounce like you."

"That's alright, hun. Now shake it up and down, let's see what you got!" 

Bella struggled to get her ass jiggling, Renee was a little impressed, she decided to assist her. "Mom! You're touching my ass!"

"I just want to show you what I mean." She help but give Bella's ass a squeeze, it was about as tight as it was when she was a teenager. Bella felt the firm slap of Renee's hand across one of her cheeks. 

"Ah! What the hell?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

"Am I going to have to spank you?", Bella laughed."

You can try but you'll have to catch me first!", Renee ran out of the RV. "Oh! You are so dead!", Bella forgot she wasn't wearing any pants and ran out the door after her. Renee didn't get very far, Bella lunged at her pants and pulled them down so she could give her a nice slap. They didn't notice anyone was there watching them. They stopped to see the family they met on that trail before, looking in utter shock. They retreated back into the RV, both laughing hysterically. Renee said that was their cue to get back on the road and that's what they did once they had their pants back on. Something caught Bella's eye, a sex shop, it had a huge red neon X and lingerie in the black painted windows. Renee pulled into the parking lot. 

"What are you doing?"

"I saw you peeking. Come on, it will be fun!" 

Bella was a little excited to see what was in there, both expected to see a bunch of older men in there but it was really young people and women Renee's age. Bella gasped at the sights of assess chaps and items hung on the wall. Sex toys were practically in her face as she walked through the aisles. She saw a huge double ended dildo and snickered. Renee put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll buy it for you if you want." Bella looked up at her in shock, "No way…because I'm buying it!", Bella laughed as she grabbed the large rubber rod off the shelf and took it to the cash register. It would be a nice inside joke to have in case they met that family again or someone happened to see it. Maybe she could convince Renee to use it as a hood ornament. Bella had it bagged and they walked to the RV. A man greeted Renee and asked her if she knew where the nearest gas station was. Bella didn't like the look of this guy, not because he was weird or shady, he seemed like a normal guy, she just didn't like how he was obviously flirting. Renee told her she would be in the RV soon. She talked with this guy for what seems like hours. Bella waited in the passenger seat, she was getting angrier by the minute as Renee seemed like she was enjoying talking to this guy. It was already getting dark out. Renee entered the RV and was laughing, "Sorry to keep you waiting, that guy was a riot."

"I need to show you something."

"What?" Bella threw her arms around Renee and kissed her promintley on the lips. Renee kissed back.


End file.
